Linger
by Venganza152
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics done on request with any IY pairing. R&R On Hiatus
1. Linger

Summary:_ Inuyasha left again to see Kikyou. When he returns, it's more than Kagome can bear. Songfic to Linger by The Cranberries. _

_For katanna tagurasha_

_Happy birthday, katanna! I hope you like your present!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or "Linger" by The Cranberries, I wish I did though._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

He did it again. He went to see Kikyou. She thought he left for good this time.

_If you, If you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade_

It always hurt after. Now matter how many times, it always hurt. Now more than ever. After being gone for three days, he came back. No apologies, not even the usual 'Are angry with me?'. It was as if he didn't care that he hurt her anymore.

_I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude, _

_It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything_

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The tears came, as the always did. They flowed from her eyes like a brilliant waterfall from brown skies. She knew she could never escape him.

He followed and watched as the tears cascaded down her porcelain skin. She looked lost as she was running. Lost in a web of lies that he had spun.

_I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you_

_So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?_

_Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?_

He told her that he wouldn't go looking for Kikyou again, yet his words were a beautiful lie until the next time he witnessed her soul dragons dancing through the sky, taking the lead in her dance of the dearly departed. So he left, ready to surrender his soul yet again to the dance, their dance of broken hearts, bitter souls, shattered dreams, and faded memories.

He held her in his arms, in his soul. Why did he embrace Kikyou so? He promised. After all they had been through, after countless tears came from her. He kept on bending and abusing her love and understanding until she broke. Broke away and ran.

_But I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you._

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to, Do have to let it linger?_

She never thought it would come to this. She actually thought that she could run. She thought that she could leave him. Never. He could always pull her back into this death-spiral relationship. If you could even call it _that._ She allowed it to happen. She loved him. She couldn't, nor did she want to deny it. Everyone knew, even him. He was her world, causing earthquakes and eruptions every day. Whether she liked it or not, that's how it was and she didn't mind it. This was different. He had managed to cause her heart's oblivion.

He watched her as she fell each time, as the pieces of her shattered world cut her, as her used soul ran for dear life.

_Oh, I thought the world of you_

_I thought nothing could go wrong,_

_But I was wrong, I was wrong_

_If you, if you could get by trying not to lie,_

_Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,_

_But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you_

Her body ached from running. She could feel the nausea bubbling in her stomach. She finally collapsed in a grassy clearing, letting out desperate, heart-breaking sobs into the ground. She fisted the grass as her cries of lament and frustration hit the air.

He watched. He watched her live, love, break, and cry all at the same time. She was breaking as she helped fix the pieces of his shattered self. He felt so undeserving of her. He felt so guilty for returning to what could be his very death disguised in priestess garb. That's not what he wanted and for some reason unknown to him, he still returned to that death. He had died once and was revived by this timeless woman that bore her soul before him. He had been given a second chance. A chance to find what he had been missing, but his past kept holding him back. Why? Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he move on?

He decided to be truthful this time. He did not apologize. He did not promise. He could not as long as there a chance that he would be pulled back again. He came to her bearing the brutal truth instead of his sweet lies. That is why she ran. It was too much to bear.

_But I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to,_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

He jumped down from his post and walked over to her. She knew he was there and there would be no stopping him. Yet still, she tried to make her aching body run. She fell again. This time he was there to catch her. He pulled her against him and held her gently against him. She punched and kicked him, trying to force him to let her go. All that did was make him hold her closer. She finally gave up on the one-sided battle and relaxed into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and let her sadness engulf them both.

_And I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to, do you have to_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

It was his turn to mend her pieces. Someday. Someday he would fix her. She wouldn't be the same and neither would he, but they would be whole, if or when that day came. Until then, all he could do was hold her, hold her as she fell into the darkness.

Her sadness felt so beautiful, so real. All of a sudden, she loved it. She loved feeling it there with him. It made them both feel alive and truthful to themselves. They both felt it as her tears seeped through his clothes onto his skin and the wind mingled their hair into silver-black. They hated the circumstances of the situation but loved the feeling it brought.

With small smiles and understanding eyes, the silver moon led the way back to reality. It seemed so ironic. Walking back to the place from where they just ran. They begged for their pain to stop and hoped that their silent bond would help this feeling linger even after the night ended.

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around you finger_

_Do you have to, do you have to,_

_Do you have to let it linger?

* * *

_

_I'm such a fluffy person, but I HAD to end it this way. If you liked, please show some love and review. Just a few words. You see the "Go" button on the left. Just click it. You know you want to._

_Peace, for now!_


	2. Author's Note

I'm thinking about turning this into a collection of one-shot songfics. If anyone has requests, leave a review or send me a PM. It could be for any anime or manga on my profile. I will also do any pairing. Seems that people have enjoyed my songfics more than my other two...oh well.

Peace, for now!


End file.
